Kagami and Kuroko
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: It is the winter break and Kagami agreed to stay with Kuroko's family, when his dad went back to work. This was the perfect opportunity for Kagami to confess. He was pretty sure of the little guy returning his affection. But first he needed to win over his dog.


Kagami and Kuroko

The team got a week off from school for the New Year holidays. They were still going to meet up for practice later in the week. For now they are spending time with their families. At least they were. Kagami's father was returning to work on the fourth day and Kagami was bored. He decided to take up Kuroko's offer and stay with his family for the remainder of the holidays. His father approved of this.

"I'm happy you have such a good friend, or is it boyfriend?" Father winked. Both father and son had been influenced by their time in L.A. and the atmosphere of acceptance of gays. Kagami felt comfortable to be himself. He had yet to come out to his friends, but there was no reason to. However, his obvious terror of Alex might have given them a clue.

"Not a boyfriend, yet."

"You scamp, you always went for the cute ones. Good luck kid." His dad ruffled his hair.

"Thanks Dad, but I'm not worried. I'm pretty sure he likes me."

Later, Kagami entered Kuroko's home. He greeted Kuroko's parents and gave them the gift for letting him stay there, while Kuroko dropped off Kagami's bag in his room. Kagami was already acquainted with Kuroko's parents and they liked him. Kagami took this as a good sign if they were forced to come out. Then he reminded himself he was getting ahead of himself. He first needed to ask the guy out. They had a pleasant lunch and the boys retreated to the bedroom.

"Come in Kagami-kun. Make yourself at home."

Kuroko's room had a bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a closet, and posters of famous basketball players. A typical boy's room with Tetsuya #2 asleep on the bed. Kuroko's house was western style and Kagami briefly fantasized sharing the small bed with his lover. But he was already informed they had a futon for him. In fact, he could see it airing on the balcony. Kagami smiled at Kuroko.

"It is a nice room."

Kuroko breathed easy again. He had a crush on the big guy and his approval of his simple room meant a lot to him. They flopped back onto floor cushions and chatted. Tetsuya #2 woke up to the voices of his favorite people, Kuroko and Kagami. The large red head fascinated the dog, or he sensed his master's feelings and took special interest in the guy. He jumped down and walked over to Kagami and woofed in greeting. Kagami twitched at the sight of the dog. He took a deep breath and reached out a shaky hand and scratched the dog behind the ears. Tetsuya #2 kept his tail wagging to the beat of the scratches. Kagami made a real effort to befriend the dog. He loved Kuroko and it would be pointless to attempt a relationship, if he couldn't also love his beloved pet.

Kuroko felt his heart soar watching his crush interact with his pet. He was surprised when Tetsuya #2 rolled over and offered Kagami his belly to rub. Kuroko knew this meant the dog accepted him completely. Kuroko was very happy. Tetsuya #2 got tired of Kagami's attention and walked over to his master. Kuroko fussed over the pup until he fell asleep in his lap. Kuroko smiled at Kagami and Kagami felt warm all over. Now was the perfect time to confess.

"Kuroko, I'm happy I was able to stay here and have some alone time with you."

"I'm happy too."

Kagami took a deep breath, this was harder than he thought.

"I'm glad Tetsuya #2 likes me. I wanted him to approve of me."

Kagami reached over and took Kuroko's hand. Kuroko blushed and felt his heart speed up from the simple touch.

"Kuroko, I like you. I really like you as more than a friend."

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami leaned down, looked in Kuroko's eyes and connected their lips. The sweet, soft touch made Kuroko melt and he clutched onto Kagami's arm with his free hand for support. Kagami felt tingling all over, he knew it Kuroko was the one. He pulled back to assess the damage. Kuroko's face was adorably flushed and he fell for the boy even more. Kuroko saw the softest look Kagami ever had. Kagami moved in for another kiss. This time their tongues got involved and the boys moaned. Kuroko released their hands and moved to pull Kagami closer, dumping Tetsuya #2 to the floor. The dog sulked as the humans had forgotten him. He moved to the safety of the bed and pouted. Kagami pulled Kuroko by the waist bringing them flushed together. Just as Kagami was about to get some skin contact, a phone rang. The boys jumped. The ringing brought them back to reality. And they searched for the phone while trying to steady their breaths.

"It's mine." Said Kuroko, trying to sound normal as he answered it.

"Oh it is the coach."

Kagami listened to the one sided conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, I see. Yeah he's here. I will. Bye."

Kuroko hung up and said:

"Coach said we are having a practice tomorrow instead of Thursday."

"Right." Kagami looked on as Kuroko adjusted his thoughts.

"I don't show my feelings very well, so I'll just say it straight out."

Kagami held his breath, even though there was no need, he understood Kuroko's feelings perfectly.

"I like you Kagami-kun, very much."

Kagami smiled and said: "Yeah, I figured."

Kuroko blushed and Kagami continued:

"Where do you want to go on our first date?"

"Any place is fine, just not where the guys normally go."

"I know of a good place near my apartment. I think the only place the guys know over there is my apartment. We will be safe to hang out in my neighborhood and when the time comes, you can sleep over." Kagami's voice had a hint of lust in it. Kuroko's eyes widen and he turned beet red.

"How can you say such embarrassing things?"

"Never mind and come here."

Kagami tried to pull Kuroko closer but Kuroko saw the sulking face of his dog.

"I accidently dumped my dog. We need to make it up to him. Now is a good time for a walk."

Tetsuya #2 perked up at the word 'walk'.

"Are you serious? It's freezing." Asked Kagami.

"It's not that bad, besides I think we need to cool off. Right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Sighed Kagami and he promised to take things slow. He didn't want to scare the guy off. Unlike him, Kuroko had crushes (Aomine for one) but never a boyfriend. On the other hand, the guy did press into him pretty hard.

The boys and dog bundled up. The walk was actually a quick jog. Number 2 lived up to his name and Kagami lived long enough in America to find that funny. They quickly returned refreshed. Kagami snuck a quick kiss as Kuroko looked adorable with hat hair. Kuroko thought they would be safer if they watched a movie in the living room with his parents. Kagami was contented for now and agreed. After all, they had the rest of their lives together.

kkkkkkkk

Please review


End file.
